


rebuff

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, Crushes, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taemin confesses.





	

he confesses on jinki’s birthday because it takes him that long to build up the courage & in some sentimental way he wants it to be a gift, the natural progression of their relationship that has been the perfect love story so far. he’s an adult now & there are no excuses left & he’s a little drunk.  he’s been practicing, trying to reach jinki’s level so that they’ll have that much more in common & he won’t be left behind now that he’s grown & jinki won’t wait for him because he’s no longer a child.  

jinki rebuffs & it’s the angriest taemin has ever been & he frustrates easily.  he’s angry for months, draws out his wrath & wears it as armor against jinki’s smiles that grow increasingly sad.  he pretends not to notice, looking everywhere but jinki’s eyes & refusing to allow any emotion other than anger to rise when he sees the other’s face.

but then they’re alone in a building full of people & they’re sober & jinki’s apologizing & asking for taemin’s forgiveness.  & taemin’s ecstatic because he’s young & not wise enough to see that it’s wrong & he hugs his friend & smiles throughout the night.

he’s giddy when he finally arrives at his hotel in switzerland, he’s travelled for an entire day & he’s tired & excited & there is snow everywhere.  it’s a ridiculous impulse, the closest he can come to a confession that the world will see, stepping to the edge & then to the side, bringing in the members just as he did the last time he confessed to jinki while cameras were rolling.

he can’t help himself.

he thinks he’s in love.


End file.
